Numb
by she-who-must-not-be-named3
Summary: "Emotionless and numb I sat. I didn't know what happened. I didn't know why." sorry the summary sucks please r
1. Aravis

[a/n] I have not written stories for fanfiction in the longest time so please forgive me if my stuff sucks. I ask you all to review - good or bad. Thanks. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1 - Aravis  
  
It has been one year since the War of the Ring - one year since I have seen my love. He fought of valiantly throughout his journeys in the fellowship, even when it broke. I went with a group of other Lothlorien elves to the field of Cormallen after the war to celebrate. I saw his weary face after he fought for so long. But when he saw me, all he had was joy. He ran to me, picked me up, spun me around, and covered me with kisses. Seeing each other that day was probably the best day of my life. Only a few days were spent in such bliss. Then we both had to part - me back home to Lothlorien, and him back to is princely duties in Mirkwood. "Legolas," I begged him that day, "let me go with you." He frowned. "No, my sweet Aravis. I would be too busy. You would never see me. You are better off back at your own home." I cried at those words, but he promised to write to me every day and visit me often. This was all a lie.  
  
I woke up early one day from a terrifying dream. I dressed with tears in my eyes. My plainest dress of dark midnight blue was my choice of clothing. Quietly, I descended down the ladder of my talan and ran to my favorite pond. This is where I did my best thinking.  
  
Legolas had not visited once since he promised. I worried so much. Not once had I seen his beautiful face in that year. His writings also worried me. At first, I got letters dated from every day - lengthy letters in full detail of his days. But then they became fewer and shorter. And now I get none. Visitors from Mirkwood always tell me that the prince is alive and well, so I had no idea what was happening.  
  
The thought of my parents also weighed heavily of my mind. I thought of them often. They both have already left for the Grey Havens. I refused to go with them, but I miss them so terribly much. They were two of the very few people who understood me. Besides them, I only had three other people: Arwen - my best friend since childhood, Legolas, and the Lady Galadriel. But Arwen is in Gondor. Legolas I already explained. And the Lady is so busy now-a-days. So I am lonely.  
  
I had no idea why the Lady associated with me anyways. I am very low class (or so I thought) and she is our Queen. Apparently, however, she was present for my birth and has been a long time family friend. After my parents left, she became like a mother to me. She always cares about me and my problems. It is very surprising. Why would anyone care about me? No one else does. Many hate me in Lothlorien. But I do not know why.  
  
I pondered all of this and more. And one thing struck me: fear. Fear of something. But I was not only scared, I was sad. I cried to myself, like I did a lot these days. Then I got out my small dagger Legolas had given to me when he was in Lothlorien with fellowship. I pricked my finger to watch the blood drop and spread through the water. But after the first drop, I quickly wrapped my finger up in a small piece of cloth and began to cry again. Then I felt a soft tough on my shoulder and looked up.  
  
[a/n] I hope you liked it. I think it kinda sucks. (sorry) But its basically just explaining the main character, Aravis. Now please review! 


	2. Partially Revealed Truths

Chapter is up although I don't know if anyone is reading this. Thank you to the one person who has reviewed me so far and I hope you (and anyone else) will keep reading and reviewing this. Thanks!  
  
********************  
  
Chapter 2 - Partially Revealed Truths  
  
"You have been acting this way for a while now. How many times have I seen you wearing that same dress - a symbol of sadness and suffering? And your blood - you let it shed freely." She was right, like usual. I stared at her, trying to look through her. But she was the same has ever. Her sweet expressionless face. Her penetrating eyes. Her long golden blonde hair flowing to her waist. Her shimmering white dress. And Nenya, the Ring of Water, sparkling brightly on her finger. No one could ever understand the Lady Galadriel.  
  
She sat down next to me and ran her long fingers through my hair. I quickly pulled away. I wanted no one to touch me. "I know what troubles you. Do not try to hide it," she said as I kept staring into the pond. "You miss him." With tears streaming, I nodded my head. "But that is not all you feel. You feel lonely, like an outcast."  
  
"Wouldn't you if you were me?" Galadriel looked at me curiously. I continued, "I'm not like the other elves. They make fun of me, even though I have been on this earth longer than them. But I still feel like a child. They make me feel so small and inferior, like I don't matter." I started to cry again.  
  
"You are different, yes. There is no denying that." She looked deep into my eyes as if she was studying my soul. "But you, unlike the others, have a gift. Everything about you shows this. Look at your skills. They surpass all others including the warriors." "They are nothing." "You are the fastest rider, the most talented archer, the most graceful swordsmen, the quickest climber, and so much more. You also have many skills in the arts. Any instrument you pick up, you can play. Any song you find, you can sing. But most of all, Aravis, you have power." As Galadriel said these last words she clenched my hands and her huge eyes glared at me. She whispered, "Great things this world shall see out of you."   
  
"I-I-I am nothing." Through this whole conversation I just stared at my reflection in the pond. My face was paler that other elves. My eyes were deep emerald green. And my hair was jet black. But all of my beauty and sharpness had been washed away by depression. What power could be found in me?  
  
Galadriel some how knew that I wished to change the subject. But she changed it to the wrong thing. "You long to see him again, don't you?" "Yes. But there is nothing that I can do." "But there is something I may do. Celeborn and I plan to go to Eryn Lasgalen* next week to visit the King. Would you like to come with us?" "I would love to!" I hugged her so tightly that I nearly knocked the wind out of her. Joy was overflowing me. I would finally get to my sweet, sweet love again!  
  
********************  
  
There you go...we are almost in the actual story. This is just more info about Aravis, and now Galadriel. Thanks for reading. Please review!  
  
*Eryn Lasgalen is what Mirkwood was called after the War of the Ring when all the the evils were cast out. 


	3. The Worries of Lord Celeborn

[a/n]i have not updated this tory in the longest time. i am very sorry. But please read and review these next two chaptersto this "epic adventure"  
  
Chapter 3 - The Worries of Lord Celeborn  
  
After Galadriel's conversation with she left to talk to her husband, Lord Celeborn. I learned of this conversation much later, but I tell you of the conversation now because it fits into the story now.   
  
"I have invited the young lady Aravis to accompany us on our trip," Galadriel said calmly. Celeborn's answer, however, was quite worried. "You plan to invite her? You have told what you have seen in your mirror. This is not wise."  
  
Irritated, she responded, "She is only a child now. She knows nothing of what lies within her."  
  
"She will learn soon enough. This I know." His finger was on her throat. But Galadriel remained calm, for she knew that she would and could over power her dear sweet husband any day. But he still continued, "Anger will trigger her mind. Her power will rise."  
  
Fury rose through her towards her husband. "She will not have anger in Eryn Lasgalen!" But then she calmed and looked at Celeborn deep into his eyes. Then she began dance mocking him. "She will have love! This is where her one true love resides. And that is why I plan to take her with me. And you will never be able to stop me!" Quickly, Galadriel turned her back and began to walk away.  
  
Lord Celeborn ran after her saying, "Galadriel, my love, I know you mean well. But- but look at this logically. The only thing you know is that she will have great power. You don't know when or where it will come, or why. We might as well leave her here to be protected."   
  
"What if she gains this power here while profusely thinking of her misery?!?" Galadriel whirled around fuming. "She could just as well use her power here as she can there!"  
  
"I am just very nervous! Dark times have just ended since the Ring was destroyed. I don't want other evils rising. She will be a witch - an evil sorceress!"  
  
"People call me a witch also! So hold your tongue!" Galadriel yelled still in rage. Then she sighed, "We will never know what truly she is to become. We do not know if she will be good or evil. Just please let her go on this one trip." Celeborn, reluctantly agreed hugging his wife. Both were deeply worried about me. Both were hoping nothing would be released on this trip. 


	4. Leaving Lothlorien

Chapter 4 - Leaving Lothlorien  
  
I was in my room packing all of my things (riding outfits, elegant dresses to impress Legolas, my brush, food, weapons, and more) when Lord Celeborn walked in. I stared at first while he did not speak. I wanted to speak, but my throat was so dry that I could not. I was always nervous him anyways. Finally, after a very unnerving minute I gulped and the urge to speak. "What would my Lord?"  
  
He took a step towards me. "I came to speak to you about the trip." I looked him in the eyes and all color drained from my face. Would he me that I wasn't allowed to come? He continued, "Are you sure you are up this journey? Galadriel and I will completely understand if you decline."  
  
Decline. This man knew nothing about me. "Decline!" I repeated. He looked scared. "I will certainly not decline! My one true love awaits me there! Why would I decline? Of course I am 'up to this journey'. Do you think I am weak?" He still looked nervous as I spoke. "Not only will my strength push me, but so will my heart. So please, my Lord, do not come barging into my tree house again calling me weak!" I was in such a state of out-rage that I didn't even know what I was saying. I didn't even know such anger existed in me. But whatever I said scared Lord Celeborn. Though, he tried to remain calm and steady.  
  
"I did not mean to insult you, young lady. I know that you are not weak. I am very sorry," he said before turning and leaving. I was disgusted. Never will I be weak! NEVER!  
  
**********  
  
A few days later we were ready to depart. Elves lined the pathways throwing leaves and flowers while we trodded down the center on three beautiful, strong white horses with warriors on sturdy crème horses following in our footsteps. As I passed, I read the girls faces and heard them snicker. The said things like: "Why is she going with the Lord and Lady to visit the King of Eryn Lasgalen?" and "What a disgrace she is!" and "Why has she been honored so?". I learned to ignore then and tried not to let my hatred grow.  
  
We were finally out of Lothlorien Forest. It was such a relief. I loved the wilderness. The only bad thing was my only company Galadriel, Celeborn, and an awful, rude group of warriors. I could hold endless conversations with Galadriel, however she was now to busy talking to Celeborn to even notice I was there. I hated Him once again. He ruins absolutely everything! First he calls me weak. Then he out-casts me.  
  
The end of the first day came and I was finally acknowledged. We set up camp. Galadriel and Celeborn made a nice pot of elven stew. They sat down together laughing and eating. But I just sat of my pallet daydreaming. "Aravis!" a woman's voice called. I turned around and saw the Lady speaking to me. "Come and eat with us!"  
  
I responded, " I am not hungry." This was a lie. I hadn't eaten breakfast or lunch that day. I was starving, but she didn't have to know that. She smirked, got up, ran to me, and grabbed my arm. "Yes you are," she laughed. I hated that she was always right. "Come, be merry and eat with us." I agreed. We ate. We laughed. We joked. I had a great time, but I began to grow weary. While I walked back to my pallet I heard Galadriel say in a very sarcastic tone, "Very evil, isn't she?"   
  
Celeborn responded, "I know she's not now, but I have a feeling that it is already starting." I could believe what I was hearing. Me, evil? Of course not! I always hated the evil ways. I was just glad that Galadriel stood on my side. But Celeborn - I had an outrageous urge to kill him now! 


End file.
